Living With America
by RussiaFangirl
Summary: When Canada's house burns down, America agrees to take him in. Mayhem is sure to ensue. Contains an OC and many other Hetalia characters later on.


_Woo~! First time that I'm posting something here. D:_

_I want to post my other fanfic here, but I'm afraid to post it. Well, not really. e_e Just...gah. _

_Hmm, this right here will be a, most likely, crappy story. ;_; I don't even know what this will turn into. Haha. It WILL get better, I promise. First chapter always sucks...in my case._

_Warnings: Suckish writing._

Beep, beep, beep!

America shut the alarm off and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh." He groggily got out of his comfy bed and slumped downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Alfred!" Canada greeted his brother with and continued to eat his pancakes. (He made sure to drench them in Maple syrup.)

America stared blankly at his sibling for a few seconds before realizing that he agreed to take him in ever since his home burned down. Matthew had been taking it, surprisingly, well. "Oh, hey, Mattie."

Before Alfred could even walk to the fridge and open it, a voice from outside rang out.

"Oi! Muchacho! Abre la puerta." Loud knocks followed the yelling.

America face palmed and sighed loudly. "Crap."

"Is that-"

"Yes."

Both of the blondes went to answer the door, but they found that it had been knocked down and there stood a girl with long, flowing hair before them. A brunette. Her arms were crossed and she looked quite aggravated, she always did.

Alfred looked pretty angry too. "Did you need something, _Mexico_? And I would like it if you didn't kick my door down."

Canada said nothing but he looked frightened . He knew these two were known to get violent, ALOT.

"Hmph. You wouldn't open the door fast enough." Mexico invited herself inside and placed an arm around America's shoulders. "Oh, and hola, Canada."

"H-hi, Mexico." he stared at the door that had been laying there, all thanks to Mexico's bright idea.

"How the Hell am I going to fix this!?"

"Oi, guey! Do not yell at me! I will go Mexican on your ass!"

"I don't fuckin' care!" America yelled.

Mexico tried not to laugh. An angry Alfred was the best kind of Alfred. She slapped him and he was stunned. "See? You've calmed down. Now I'll go call someone to fix that." With that, she went off to find a phonebook.

Matthew stared at his brother, "Uhh."

Alfred sighed and wondered when the door would be fixed. He thought and thought..

"Maybe if I.." America picked the door up and placed it back in it's frame. "Not fixed, but I guess it will do until a repairman comes." He groaned.

"Alright!! I called someone." Mexico smiled. "Now, we wait."

"…." Matthew was silent.

"So, did you come here to tell me something?" America asked.

"No. I just like bothering you. I think I…took it too far this time though. Perdón."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Sorry! Oh, yeah!! Now I remember the main reason I came here!" Mexico thought for a minute. "Italia wanted me to ask you if you and Canada would like to go out to eat with him and Germany. Which reminds me…. Canada? Why are you here? No offense."

"Me? Well…my house burned down."

Mexico gasped. "Why did no one tell me this? Lo siento, Canada. Mucho. How did this happen?"

"I'd rather not say.."

"Ah, okay-"

"Italy wants my brother and I to eat with him and Germany? Why?" America brought the subject back to Feliciano and Ludwig.

"I don't know. Call him or something." Not even a few seconds after, her cell phone rang. "Yeah..? Really? Damn it! Ahh…fuu-. Fine. Meet you later. Bye." She closed her phone shut and told Canada and America she had to go. "Adios!" Mexico didn't want to mess with the door again so she glanced over at the window. Quickly, she went to the kitchen to grab a pan and looked at the window again. Without hesitation, she busted it and climbed out taking the pan with her.

America was dumbfounded. His mouth was open. A string of curses left his mouth. He could hear the Mexican laughing loudly as she ran off into the city.

_Review please~! 3 or...story alert this shit. XD_

_I'll probably continue without any reviews anyway. -_- _

_Please give constructive criticism. No flaming. D:_

_Bitch. XDDD_

_Translations will come later. ALSO...GIVE ME IDEAS. :DDDDD_


End file.
